


Stolen Glory

by pansiesforthoughts



Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Era, Female Hamlet - Freeform, Genderbending, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansiesforthoughts/pseuds/pansiesforthoughts
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challange prompt 8: Genderswap AU.Basically a scene right before the events of the play. Hamlet discovers that her uncle Claudius and his bloodline will inherit what should be her throne.
Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Stolen Glory

Hamlet wiped away the smudge of dark makeup running down her cheek as she stepped out into the hallway. She didn’t know why her mother had called for her with such urgency, but Horatio did say she ought to listen to Gertrude as it was probably in her best interests at this time of strife. She navigated the passages of the castle with ease, memories of shortcuts and secret stairways coming back to her without difficulty. The Queen’s chambers were at the heart of the castle, all was the same as she remembered.

When Hamlet entered the room, the Queen immediately shooed away the ladies in waiting that were fussing over her. She surveyed her daughter as she stood before her. “Hamlet, why are you painted in such tasteless makeup? And still wearing men’s clothes? I thought you had grown out of that phase.”

Hamlet sighed. “What do you want, mother?” Gertrude never failed to irritate her. 

“Obviously this is a very hard time for the both of us. The loss of a husband and a father will always hurt. However, soon we must make necessary arrangements. A kingdom cannot be left ungoverned…”

“I suppose you’ve called me to lecture me on how unfit I am to rule then. That isn’t a time that will come soon, mother. Not unless you plan on dying at the moment.”

“Hamlet! Do not speak so crudely to me!”

Hamlet watched her coolly. “I’m not sure what you mean, mother.”

The Queen pressed her lips together sourly. “It does not matter. But you are not the one who will be next to rule. The way it has worked out, your uncle will take the throne.”

Hamlet stared at her in disbelief. “Claudius? But he was never the heir! It’s me! I’m the king’s daughter!”

“He is more… suited to this title.” Gertrude was unmoved, and seemed to have no problems at all with this, which was hard for Hamlet to believe.

She scowled as she realised her mother’s reasoning. “I know what this is. It’s because I’m a girl isn’t it? I’ll be denied my birthright because I’m a girl? Will Claudius infant son take the crown that has already been stolen from me by his father?” Hamlet was shouting now, but she didn’t care.

“Calm your voice. My ladies are sure to be listening and they are prone to gossip.”

Her indifference was infuriating. Hamlet wanted to scream and smash the precious trinkets and trophies that adorned her mother’s room to pieces. It was certainly what the Queen deserved for allowing her to be downtrodden like this. But she controlled herself, “I shan’t endure him” was all she said.

“Well, you must,” said Gertrude. “For the real reason he will become king, is Claudius and I are engaged to be married.”


End file.
